A hot melt adhesive applicator (glue gun) of a known construction is designed to be connected to a wall socket by an electrical cord and plug for continuously applying electrical power to the gun to melt the adhesive in the gun. This means that the range over which the glue gun may physically operate is determined by the length of the electrical cord coupling the glue gun to the wall socket. Moreover, the cord at times presents a physical obstacle for a user to have to maneuver around when using the glue gun. The foregoing problems make a cordless glue gun i.e., a glue gun that can detach from its source of electricity, so it can operate without an electrical cord, particularly attractive.
The applicants have designed a cordless glue gun. In designing the cordless glue gun, the applicants have also found that significant attention needs to be paid to the support structure for the glue gun. The support structure has to be able to conveniently support the glue gun, and in a manner that enables the glue gun to be electrically energized (heated) while it is on the support structure. Moreover, the support structure and the glue gun need to be designed to enable convenient release of the glue gun from the support and from the source of electricity when it is desired to use the glue gun.
Still further, in designing a cordless glue gun, the applicants have found that the principles for supporting a glue gun according to this invention can also be applied to other types of hand tools or implements, e.g., soldering irons, stapling guns, hair dryers, caulking guns, etc., where there is a need to conveniently support the hand tool, and to conveniently detach the hand tool from its support.